


Body Heat

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s so beautiful out here.” You gestured to the sky and Ace nodded appreciatively, the corner of his mouth quirking into a smile as he watched you from across the fire.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I know exactly what you mean.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

As the sun hung low over Alabasta’s barren horizon, the crew finally called a halt to their relentless marching, dropping heavy packs from their tired shoulders into the hot sand at their feet. You collapsed to the ground in a puff of dust, your legs no longer able to support your weight. Likewise, the others dropped like flies around you, groaning and massaging their sore and blistered feet.

The only ones who remained unaffected were Nami and Vivi, who had been given the luxury of being carried across the burning sands on the back of Eyelashes the camel; and Ace who seemed perfectly at home in the sweltering heat. You eyed them enviously as you took a long drink from your water skin.

“Hey, don’t look at us like that!” Nami scolded. “You had your chance to ride with us.”

“I know,” you groaned. “Now I wish I’d taken it.”

Ace chuckled, dropping his pack beside you and wandering off in search of something, though what you did not know. You raised an eyebrow after him, before shrugging and focusing your attention on the rapidly setting sun, the air before it shimmering in an illusion of water. Finally, you would have some long-awaited respite from those harsh rays.

Ace returned shortly with a bundle of kindling in his arms, which he dumped at your feet. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Little warm for a fire, isn’t it?”

He laughed. “You’ll thank me later.” With a flick of his finger, the bundle burst into flames, and with a wink, he sauntered off to help Zoro and Usopp assemble the tents. 

You hated to admit it, but later on when the sun had dipped below the horizon and the stars began to emerge, you were truly grateful for the crackling fire before you. You sat huddled beside Nami and Vivi, the three of you shivering in the freezing air.

“It was so hot during the day!” the red-head exclaimed, her teeth chattering. “What happened?”

“In the desert, there’s nothing to absorb the heat,” informed Vivi. “The days are burning hot and the nights drop below freezing.” She shivered as she looked out into the vast sands. 

“The desert holds many unexpected dangers,” Ace piped up, his hat pulled low over his eyes. You watched him curiously, and he seemed to notice because he smirked, causing the blood to rise in your cheeks. You glanced away, huddling closer to the crackling flames for warmth.

Chopper was busy admiring the stars, his eyes wide with wonder. You had to admit, the sky was beautiful out here, the huge expanse of navy blue flecked with silver seeming to stretch forever over your heads. Maybe this place wasn’t entirely the hell you thought it was.

As the night progressed, the crew began to file into their tents one by one, yawning widely and barely able to keep their eyes open. You remained by the fire, watching the sands shifting in the wind and the stars winking in the heavens.

“[Name]-chan, you should get some sleep,” said Sanji softly, stifling a yawn. “And if you get cold during the night, my sleeping bag is always open for you.~”

“Uh, that’s ok Sanji… I’ll go to bed soon.”

He nodded and disappeared inside the men’s tent, which was soon filled with the sounds of snoring. Luffy and Usopp had fallen asleep huddled together with Chopper and were quite happily snoring away. Only yourself and Ace remained.

“He’s right, you know. You should sleep. It’s still a long way to Yuba.”

“I know,” you sighed. “But it’s so beautiful out here.” You gestured to the sky and Ace nodded appreciatively, the corner of his mouth quirking into a smile as he watched you from across the fire.

“I know exactly what you mean.”

You blushed as you realised he wasn’t referring to the stars. A sudden cold wind whipped through the camp, chilling you to your bones. You shuddered, shifting as close the flames as you dared. Ace seemed not to notice, still smiling absently at you.

“Cold?” he asked with a smirk.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re shivering.”

“…Maybe I’m a little cold…”

He chuckled. “Come here.” You eyed him uncertainly, not moving an inch.

“It’s okay. I’ll lend you some of my body heat,” he said reassuringly, beckoning you with his finger.

The smirk never left his face as you tentatively got to your feet and moved over to him, your face burning with a heat that you prayed he wouldn’t notice in the flickering light. You parked yourself in the sand beside him, your arms brushing together unintentionally. You flinched away slightly.

“Ah, you’re hot!”

He raised an eyebrow at you and you flushed suddenly.

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean… I just…” You gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of your head. “You’re just really warm… Is what I meant to say…”

He flashed you a cocky smile. “Admit it, you think I’m hot.”

You sat there speechless, your face becoming progressively darker as Ace laughed. He pulled you into his arms, your faces so close your noses were almost touching. You could feel his hard, toned abs beneath your hands.

“Still cold?”

You shook your head and, hesitantly, you snuggled against him, sighing contentedly as you felt the warmth return to you limbs. His chest shook beneath you as he chuckled, tightening his arms around you. His lips found your ear, hot breath ghosting over your neck and rustling your [h/c] locks.

“Goodnight, [Name],” he muttered.

But you were already fast asleep.


End file.
